Float
by CookieloveMilk
Summary: A short story about 2 young boys finding love in a game of war. But parents just dont let you get everything you want


I'm in such a cutesy mood right now so here I go ShikaNeji. Inspiration from a short film on Logo forgot what it was called....... Oh and one more thing this is a short fic just so u kno readers

Audience: Aaaaaaaawwwww

Cook

Shikamaru(9) fondled with his mother's eye makeup. He didn't know how to put it on. Neji(9 1/2) sat in the bathroom doorway putting on eye makeup to play rock group. He sighed bored he hated playing rock band it was so stupid war game had more action even though they were only using Ino's and Sakura's barbie dolls and water guns.

Neji looked around for the dark lipstick when Shikamaru heard a siren go off. He ran for Neji and pulled him off the stool he was on. Neji mumbled ow and winced softly in pain when Shikamaru pushed him to the ground.''Air Attack!'' Neji frowned. ''Shikamaru I thought we were playing rock group''

''We are.... but rock groups cant play with out a live audience''Shikamaru handed Neji a army print hat Neji looked at it upset he really liked to sing and war isn't war when the opponent doesn't fight back but he took it either way. Shikamaru crawled toward the guest room were the barbies were stood up. They were suppose to be the audience but since they were playing war it was their enemy.

Shikamaru put up three chibi fingers and signaled Neji to shoot when he does.''1...2...3...AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!'' They shot down all the barbie dolls Neji was shooting at the one Hinata let him borrow. ''Enemy eliminated''Neji still shot at it it wouldn't fall.''Its OK Neji you shot it stand up.''

Neji stood up and Shikamaru stared at his shirt it was soiled in the middle Neji looked at his shirt also and pretended to be hit and keeled over.''Neji...Neji'' Shikamaru knelled in front of Neji he sat there quietly. He moved his hand to Neji's nose and opened his mouth he leaned forward but Neji got up. ''Shikamaru I was just thinking could rock groups play during war?''

Shikamaru was upset for two seconds and then grabbed Neji's wrist and pulled him in the bathroom. ''No they cant there too many power outages.'' Shikamaru flicked all the lights off.''POWER OUTAGE!''Neji stiffened up a little he was scared and his byakugan really wouldn't help in the dark''Shikamaru turn the lights on''Shikamaru ignored Neji's remark and simply said ''Its a power outage''

''Shikamaru its just a ga-''

''SSH!''

Cookies

Neji and Shika sat in the tub although there were candles surrounding him he was still scared. ''When is the power going to turn back on Shika''

''When we get to the hospital''

''When's that''

''SSH!'' Behind Shikamaru Neji frowned he hated the dark. Hein told him when he dies from the curse mark he's not going to see anything but darkness. Neji sniffed a little and rested his head on Shikamaru's shoulder. Shikamaru blushed when he felt Neji's soft hair on his back, sholder, and chest. Shika raised his hand and petted Neji's head.

''Shikamaru!?Hello!? Shika quickly blew out all of the candles.

Cookies

''He cant stay over Shikamaru stop being so selfish''

''His uncle said he can stay!''

''Do not use that tone of voice with me!'' She turned to Neji ''Did he?''

Neji nodded reassuringly

''Well...If he say yes...I guess...you can stay''

Neji cheered and started clapping and they ran into Shika's room.

Cookies

Neji lay across Shikamaru's bed 'injured' from a deadly battle with pooh, kanga, and piglet. '' I feel like I'm dying.'' Shikamaru blushed softly and cupped Neji's hands into his own. Neji began to blush also he stared at Shika for a while. Shikamaru kissed Neji's hand Neji face turned a darker red Shika went to go kiss it again but Neji pulled away and went under the quilts. Shikamaru followed him under Neji went under the sheets and Shikamaru followed him under there also.

Neji and Shikamaru stared at each other both blushing deeply Shikamaru took Neji's hand but Neji pulled away. Shikamaru frowned feeling neglected and then an idea brushed over him. he handed Neji his own hand blushing deeper like Hinata deep. Neji looked at his hand understanding what Shika wanted him to do Neji kissed Shikamaru's palm and put it back into Shika's palm. Shikamaru smiled softly to himself and gave his hand to Neji again, once again Neji kissed again.

Shikamaru stared at Neji and moved towards him for a kiss. Neji moved his back blushing _''Shikamaru?''_. They stared at each other for a while blushing. Shikamaru moved towards Neji for another kiss Neji didn't decide against it. They pulled away once the cute kiss was over giggling and blushing. they went in for another kiss.

''Shikamaru your-'' Yoshino couldn't believe what she was seeing her child...male child was kissing another. She saw their heads move close to each other again she couldn't help but blush herself it was not like Shikamaru to have such feelings once they finally pulled away she pulled they sheet off their head.

''I-I thought I'd do my laundry today'' She stormed out the room. Shikamaru glared at her as she walked out Neji just looked at Shika. He gave Shikamaru the severed leg of piglet. Shikamaru through it back into his face and pulled the covers over his head. Neji took the army hat and put it on his head and his own. Neji laughed at the shape Shikamaru was when he was under the covers with the hat on.

''Plan B?''

Shikamaru simply nodded his head and went into the bathroom they locked the doors and tied it up just to make sure. Neji went into the cabinet and got 's ruby lipstick out he rubbed it across his lips. ''Which kunoichi do you like Shika?''

''Hmmmm Temari''

''Close your eyes and think about Temari '' Shikamaru did as he was told and Neji kissed him on the cheek. Shikamaru rubbed on the lipstick also. ''Which Kunoichi do you like''

''TenTen''

''Close your eyes and think about her'' Neji closed his and sort of poked out his lips just in case Shikamaru decided to kiss his lips.

''SHIKAMARU!''

''uh oh''Neji and Shika door burst open and Shikaku came in followed by the misses. He pulled Shikamaru up and looked at the kissmarks over his face. He reached furiosly and quickly for any towel he could get and scrubbed the marks off of his face

''What the hell are your friends teaching you Shikamaru Nara!'' Shikamaru spit in his face ''Apoligize now!'' Shikamaru shook his head. Shikaku took the spray head and spray it on Shikamaru ''NOW!''

''Neji''said Yoshino'' Its about time you go home''

''I-I know. Goodbye Shikamaru'' Shikamaru didnt answer he was having a glare off with his father.

Cookies

Once Neji changed and washed up Hiashi was thier to get him already. Shikamaru was in front of the door arms folded and moping.

''Bye Shikamaru''

''...''

Neji put his hand to his forehead and soluted Shikamaru


End file.
